


Portrait

by MitziMartyn



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Study, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitziMartyn/pseuds/MitziMartyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why Violet can't draw Greenhill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait

It wasn't true that Gregory never drew the prefect of the Emerald Lion dormitory. On the contrary, over the time Herman appeared in more than a handful of his sketches, Violet just never mentioned it to him or the other prefects. With everything he kept quiet about, it hardly mattered.

He could draw him from memory and greatly preferred it that way, because then nobody had to know. A stern face with surprisingly gentle eyes. Hands calloused from all that training. Broad shoulders, more suited for a suit of armour than their school uniform. Fair hair, always so neatly brushed back that Gregory's hands twitched to mess it up, just to see what would happen.  
He never did. Touching people seemed like such an alien concept. And so the distance remained. The distance between Gregory and Herman. The distance between Gregory and the world. The distance between Gregory and himself.  
In a way, it made life simpler.

Even so, sometimes he would outline the shape of Herman's lips - always, _always_ smiling - and think to himself: _'I could love you. If you asked me to, I could.'_

He knew Herman would never ask. Then the charcoal slid, leaving a shaky black smudge, and the portrait was ruined, crumpled into a ball and promptly tossed into the fireplace. Gregory couldn't explain why it kept happening, nor did he feel any need to justify himself to the muses living in the shadowy corners of his mind.

Not yet.


End file.
